


Holy Hera (and All The Other Gods)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Annabeth Chase, BAMF Percy Jackson, Dark Annabeth Chase, Dark Nico di Angelo, Dark Percy Jackson, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Powerful Percy Jackson, eventually, he's just so tired of the gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war was over. It was finally a time of peace. Many had died, and many more were wounded. But it was all over now.Chiron had made many greatly needed adjustments to the camp. There were now numerous therapist offices run by children of Apollo. There were also many schools (run by the goddess Athena herself, though she would rarely be there) so that demigods could continue their education without being in constant danger and older demigods could sit their test. It was peaceful at last, until...Lilly-Mae Moor. A name that would soon strike fear into the heart of any monster and any god. The only demigod in history to have the essence of ALL gods combined within her and still live.But her half brother and mentor, Percy Jackson, is mad at the gods. He is mad that they would put another child through what he went through and he makes a very formidable enemy.Will she use her immense power for good, or bad? Or will she even have a choice?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. in which camp half-blood gets a new arrival

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy!!

_ third person _

As Percy and Annabeth slowly walked past the Big House and up onto the hill where Thalia's tree used to be, he couldn't help but look around in awe in how much the camp had grown in the recent months after the war. Chiron had optional private therapy sessions, or even group ones if you felt more comfortable around friends. He also included a school where demigods could continue their education without being in constant danger. In fact, both Percy and Annabeth were studying there and planning to graduate together so they could go to college in New Rome. Of course, campers still mourned their lost loved ones, but they respected their memory by living each day to the fullest. It truly was a time of peace and joy.

"Penny for your thoughts, Seaweed Brain." Percy looked over to Annabeth and grinned widely looking at the smile on her face.

"Nothing much. Just thinking how much we've all matured and grown since the war." Percy explained, looking at where he killed the Minotaur, all those years ago. "And hoping that we don't have to go through those terrible months again."

Annabeth laughed, "Rachel hasn't issued a prophecy yet, but you never know. We'll go to the campfire tonight and someone will ask a dumb question like -"

"Where're the potatoes?" Percy interrupted, beginning to laugh. "Rachel will probably go, 'The potatoes are not the thing you seek -'"

"Five go on, and by the end of the week-" Annabeth tried to complete the fake prophecy but couldn't stop laughing. Percy began to laugh at Annabeth jokingly, and soon it was just them two laughing and laughing, without a care in the world.

"You two lovebirds done yet?" A voice joked from the shadows.

"Ah, you hypocrite," said Percy, calming down, "I've seen you with that Will Solace. And wasn't it 'doctor's orders' that you weren't allowed to shadow travel?" Nico's face flushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about.

And I'm fully recovered so I'm allowed to shadow travel now," he muttered, "But changing the subject drastically, seen anything out there yet?"

"Nope," Annabeth interjected, joining the conversation, "Nothing. But we've only been up here a couple of minutes before you."

She ended that statement and looked at Percy for confirmation, but he was looking out into the forest with a look of concern on his face. Nico and Annabeth followed his gaze, but neither one of them could see anything.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Percy put a single finger to his lips, so she shut it again.

"Do you hear that?" Percy whispered, staring into the forest, "A scream. I think we're getting a visitor real soon, and not the monster kind. Get Chiron." He directed that last sentence towards Nico who nodded and hurried into the shadow of one of the trees before seemingly melting away. Concerned, Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"What is it? What's out there?" she said, mimicking his quiet tone of voice.

"I don't know. But it's better safe than sorry. It's definitely human," Percy said, "And we don't know what is chasing her."

Suddenly, another piercing scream came from the direction of the forest and Percy and Annabeth's head whipped around. They heard Chiron coming and Nico talking to him but they were to busy trying to find the source of the sound to care.

"What is it?" questioned Chiron with the sense of authority that takes years to perfect, "What is it?" he repeated.

"A demigod."

"What, where?" Chiron immediately had his bow and arrow in front of him, "Is there anything chasing him?"

"We think the demigod's a girl, but we can't be sure. We just heard two screams in that direction." Annabeth said, gesturing to the forest, "The second one was much closer than the first so she's definitely getting closer."

"Right, then," Chiron seemed satisfied, "We'll see her in a minute then."

Just as he said that Percy shouted that he could see her and they all ran forward but faltered when they saw what was following her.

"The Minotaur." Percy could feel his heart beating as he flashbacked to the first monster he ever killed. But the gods thought he had stolen the lightning bolt and Hades' helmet. Why would they send the Minotaur after this young girl who couldn't be more than ten years of age?

"We have to help!" exclaimed Nico, unsheathing his sword.

"Just wait a minute," Chiron said, calming stopping Nico with a wave of his arm, "Let's see how well she can cope. We're right here if we need to step in, but remember Percy - you killing the Minotaur proved you to be a great hero."

"Yeah, but it scarred me for -"

"Shh."

Annabeth, however, was watching Percy and saw a dark flash in his eye before he shook it off and started to watch the fight.

The girl now somehow had a sword, but it was obvious she never had any lessons because she was holding it wrong and was swinging wildly rather than having a tactic. But then, she paused for a second and frowned in deep thoughtful before taking a deep breath and side-stepping the Minotaur charging at her. The Minotaur ran headfirst into a tree and got his horns stuck in it. Slowly and cautiously, she began to walk towards it, her sword out in front of her, held it up and slashed downwards in one quick move relieving the Minotaur of a head. She shakily sat down and looked around, the weariness was plain to see in her face and Percy started running towards her with Annabeth quick on his heels.

Nico didn't run for one reason alone: he didn't want the girl to be scared by him. He had that impact on strangers. So with Chiron's permission, he shadow travelled back to the Big House, taking Chiron with him.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth had carried the girl past the protective border and she was barely conscious.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase. What's your name?" Percy asked in a desperate attempt to keep her awake.

"Lilly-Mae Moor. Please help me," she said, before passing out into Percy's arms. Percy looked at Annabeth who nodded and they started walking down to the infirmary, bring Lilly-Mae Moor with them.

Up on Olympus, Zeus nodded his head in satisfaction. "I think we can agree that she is worthy of being our daughter," he exclaimed to the gods in the throne room. All of them nodded their heads in pride, including Hades who was allowed up to the throne room just for this. Only one god seemed uncomfortable about putting a 10-year old through all this trauma at such a young age. Lady Hermia, the goddess of the hearth. But she didn't dare speak up, instead, she would watch over her child in secret.

"So, we've agreed. I'll claim her first, then Poseidon, then Zeus, then all the major gods (yes, including you Hades) go down and explain. The minor gods can just go whenever," Athena spoke, already sorting out a plan.

"Why can't I claim her first. I'm the king of the gods!" Zeus argued.

"Father, we've been over this. It's the most logical plan."

"Right. The most logical plan."


	2. in which a prophecy is issued and a heritage is discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no beta so please comment any mistakes and i'll try to fix them :)
> 
> enjoy!

_ third person _

Percy walked into the infirmary holding Lilly-Mae's sword that she dropped before she fainted, intending to return it to her side by placing it on the ground next to her. What he didn't expect was that Lilly-Mae was already up and looking frantically around, before visibly relaxing when she saw what Percy was carrying.

Getting out of her hospital bed, she held out her hand for Percy to put the sword in as Will Solace came running to her side, insisting she sat down. But she refused, stubbornly holding out her arm until Percy obliged and gave her the sword.

Once she held her sword in her hand once more, she flicked her wrist in an upwards movement and it transformed into a silver ring, with a small topaz in the shape of a heart on top. Percy looked at her in surprise and realised that was how the sword seemed to appear out of thin air when she was fighting. But even if it did, it wouldn't even be in the top ten weirdest things he'd ever experienced.

"I have one of those," Percy said, referring to her sword. He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it as the Celestial Bronze appeared, "It's called 'Riptide'. What's yours called?"

But she didn't answer. Instead, she looked at him with a mixture of horror and awe on her face as she whispered under her breath,

" _ Beware the hero who wields the Riptide, _

_ For he is stronger than all, _

_ And whether he chooses good, or bad, _

_ Chooses whether the gods will fall. _

"You are the hero the weird lady told me about," she continued, "and I don't care about the gods. I need your help to contain me. I'm a danger to everyone."

Percy made eye contact with Will silently telling him to speak with him outside. Will immediately understood and ushered Lilly-Mae to bed, ignoring her arguing that she is "perfectly fine".

Once they were outside, Percy led the way to his cabin knowing that no one would be able to overhear their conversation.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think this new camper just issued a prophecy. With you as the hero. Again." Will started, sitting down on Percy's bunk.

"It didn't say I'd be the hero, Will. It said I'd decide if the gods fell or not."

"Well, yeah. But, of course you'll choose to protect them. I mean, your dad is one of them. You'd choose to kill him? Or whatever gods do after 'life'."

"Hold up. It didn't say that if I was the hero it would save Olympus. It said the choice I made would either save or destroy the gods. What if my choice to be a hero is the choice the destroys Olympus." Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Also, the way Chiron wouldn't let us save the new camper and forced her to fight singlehandedly without training against The Minotaur, it just- I can see why Luke was so angry and why he did what he did."

"Don't say that, Percy. You know you don't mean it."

Percy looked at the fountain in his room silently for a few seconds before smiling at Will and reminding him about the Capture the Flag game that was starting soon.

\--

"We'll take the Hermes cabin," Percy announced, later when they were choosing teams, "Including the new-camper, Lilly-Mae. You know how to play, right?" He directed the last sentence towards Lilly-Mae herself, nodding when she confirmed that she had indeed played this game, but without the ... violence.

"Stick with us and you'll be fine," Jason interjected, as the Zeus cabin was with Percy as well, "We'll teach you some tricks along the way as well."

In the end, it was the Poseidon Cabin, Hermes Cabin, Hades Cabin, Zeus Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Apollo Cabin, and Dionysus Cabin on the Blue Team, with everyone else (including the demigods who had been claimed by minor gods and goddesses) on the Red Team. Athena's Cabin was on the Red Team, but Annabeth insisted on being with Percy and Chiron didn't have the heart to argue. Also, she had a 'doctors note' saying she had to be with Percy all the time otherwise she would die. This was courtesy of Will.

"You have to wear a helmet." Percy insisted to Lilly-Mae who was stubbornly insisting that she would be fine, she had her sword, "You were in the infirmary a couple of hours ago, you shouldn't have to be there twice in one day for two different reasons!"

"I'll be fine!" Lilly-Mae argued, crossing her arms and looking Percy in the eye, "Besides, we should start working on a plan before we go out there so we don't lose."

"Wait, your eyes are grey? I thought they were blue." Percy interrupted, shaking his head.

"Oh, they do that sometimes. Sometimes they're even sea-green like yours," she shrugged, obviously thinking nothing of it, "Now, the plan?"

"Oh. Well, OK." Percy glanced at Annabeth, both thinking the same thing; this new camper was one that needed to be watched. "I will take offence and distract the other team, Annabeth will use her invisibility cap -" 

"-she has an invisibility cap?!" 

"- to sneak around and steal the flag. I will take ten people (including Lilly-Mae and Nico) with me and the rest remain to defend the flag. Will is going to sort the defenders out and spread them out evenly. All clear?"

This was followed by a chorus of 'Yes', 'Ok', and 'Let's win this game!'. But Lilly-Mae had such a confused look on her face, that Nico just had to question it.

"That isn't going to work," Lilly-Mae answered.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, "What part of it?"

"All of it," continued Lilly-Mae, "The other team knows that Annie -" 

"- don't call me that -" 

"- has the invisibility cap and will be expecting her. They'll be expecting you as well and might try to ambush you. The entire Athena cabin is on the other team, they would have figured it out.

"Well then, what do you suggest?"

Lilly-Mae went silent for a few seconds, carefully looking and comparing all of the cabins and mentally listing what their powers were and how they could play it to their advantage.

"I suggest that ..."

\--

"Ok, go!" yelled Percy, signalling to Jason and telling him to go forward and attack. They both entered the clearing where the flag was at the same time and started to run towards it. Suddenly, eight defenders from the Ares cabin came running out from the shadows yelling at the two boys. The boys in question looked at each other smirking before running and flying in opposite directions, successfully drawing eight defenders away from the flag.

Meanwhile, the Demeter and Dionysus cabin were busy growing vines and roots around the Blue Flag in order to trip up attackers from the Red Team, and so far it was working. As the Red Team cut down one vine or branch, three more took its place. They had yet to reach the three children of Apollo in the middle of the clearing, who were still standing ready to defend.

In another part of the forest, while all of this was happening, Lilly-Mae was leading a group of fifteen people, including herself, Nico, and five children of Hermes to the other team's clearing. On the way, they encountered three people (separately) on watch, but one snap from Nico's fingers and they passed out unconscious.  Each time he did this, he looked rather sheepishly at Lilly-Mae, terrified if she would see him as the monster he thought he was. But surprisingly, Lilly-Mae looked at him with awe in her eyes, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power he possessed. 

Once their team of fifteen reached the clearing, the spread round in a circle, carefully and quietly, attempting to surround the Red Team without the Red Team realising. Nico then shadow travelled to beside the flag, grabbed it and quickly shadow travelled back into the shadows. 

It took the other team ten seconds to realise the flag was missing because they were all facing out, seemingly forgetting what the Blue Team was capable of. However, after they finally realised what happened, Lilly-Mae was holding the flag tightly in her hand as she raced desperately towards the lake, she briefly looked behind her to see the Red Team busy in combat with the remaining offence members of the Blue Team, but some of the Red Team were having a bit of trouble; they were either itching, tripping over their untied shoelaces or unable to speak in anything other than song lyrics and finding that out the hard way. 

Lilly-Mae laughed quietly to herself, silently making a mental note to never get on the bad side of the Hermes cabin.

"Oh no you don't," snarled a voice from behind her, instinctively, Lilly-Mae forced her legs to quicken their pace as she tried to outrun the person behind her. There only twenty more metres until the lake but she could hear the footsteps behind her getting closer and closer until they were right behind her when suddenly a loud scream came from behind her and she turned to see Jason landing on top of Clarisse and them starting to battle.

"Go on, Lilly! Win this for us!" Jason yelled before getting distracted as Clarisse got back on her feet and started to fight Jason, pulling out her sword from the sheath and dropping her spear on the ground.

Forcing her attention back on the game, Lilly-Mae pushed herself forward and was only five metres from the lake when she heard a voice behind her.

"Go into the lake! I'll control the water and propel you forward," it was only Percy. He had caught up to her, just as Lilly-Mae lept into the lake and essentially ran across the surface before reaching the other side and laughing with victory!

She held the flag up as her teammates and even the opposing (and losing team) cheered her on. But then, everyone fell silent. Confused, Lilly-Mae looked up and saw a golden shield and helmet surrounded by a haze of royal blue, she looked at Percy for an explanation and saw that he was kneeling down in front of her, along with everyone else in the camp.

"All hail Lilly-Mae Moor. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of Warfare and Wisdom." Chiron said, pride evident in his voice.

\--

Later, at the campfire, Annabeth put her head on Percy's shoulder and asked him if he felt alright because he had been looking weird all throughout dinner.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Just. You know how I controlled the water in the lake so that Lilly could get across?"

"Yeah..."

"Except I didn't. I got distracted by Jason fighting and wasn't paying attention. Lilly should have fallen in the lake. But she didn't."

"So, how did she not fall in?" Annabeth asked, confused for one of the first times in her life.

"The only logical solution is that she managed to unconsciously control the water herself."

"But, that's impossible! Even if she was a daughter of Poseidon! You have to feel a tugging sensation in your gut, don't you? You can't do it subconsciously. And besides, she's been claimed by Athena. She's a daughter of Athena, not --"

Percy lifted his eyes from the burning fire and looked Annabeth dead in the eye, thinking about Lilly-Mae's eye colour and how it changed. From grey, to sea-green, to sky-blue. It was too big for it to be a coincidence. It couldn't be.  _ She  _ couldn't be a --

"A daughter of Poseidon."

Maybe it was just Annabeth hearing things, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but she could have sworn that the thunder boomed exactly at that moment, almost as if Zeus himself was answering their unasked question.


	3. in which a god is confronted and all is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, no beta so i might have made a lot of mistakes!
> 
> please enjoy :)

_ third person _

Lilly-Mae awoke that morning being roughly shaken by Annabeth in the Athena cabin. Groaning, she pulled her pillow over her head and proceeded to mumble, "Five more minutes."

"Nuh-uh, sleeping beauty," came the reply, "We have training in fifteen minutes."

Lilly-Mae slowly sat up and stretched her arms out. After taking a moment to properly wake up, she asked Annabeth what weapon they would be training with.

"Uh, swords." Annabeth walked towards the door and opened it, "Meet us by the arena in fifteen minutes. Percy is teaching."

As the door slammed shut behind her, Annabeth walked towards the arena her mind working desperately trying to understand what was happening because Lilly-Mae had woken up without any bed head or morning breath. At all. That was physically impossible, even children of Aphrodite... No. She couldn't be...

\--

Meanwhile, Lilly-Mae rolled out of her bed and quickly threw on her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She quickly tied her long, dark hair back into a ponytail, having learnt long ago that she always seemed to have miraculously escaped the curse of bed head. Nevertheless, she still rather hurriedly brushed her teeth, grabbed her ring and ran out of the room. Making it to training with two minutes to spare.

"Right, so. Uh, sword fighting." 

Lilly-Mae stifled a giggle. Obviously he wasn't used to teaching despite being the best swordsman of the century, if not the millennium.

"First, let's go around the circle and introduce ourselves to Lilly here as she was only claimed last night and the key to sword fighting in a group, is trust. You have to be able to trust someone to protect your back or your Achilles heel."

Lilly-Mae could've sworn that he glanced towards Annabeth when he said that as if they had some sort of inside joke. They were, of course, referring to the battle in which Percy told Annabeth where his Achilles 'heel' was after she jumped in front of a poisoned dagger for him. But Lilly-Mae didn't know that, and immediately felt left out as she had some weird sisterly instinct to both Percy and Annabeth. However, that would be impossible because she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, she was a daughter of Athena. 

Right?

As Percy and the Athena cabin came to find out, Lilly-Mae was a natural at sword fighting. Once she had been taught the proper techniques, she managed to disarm one of her siblings from the Athena cabin using the very first disarming trick that Luke taught Percy, and Percy saw it fit to teach again.

Annabeth was beginning to notice a lot of parallels and similarities between Luke from all those years ago and Percy, and she wasn't exactly liking what she saw.

\--

Lilly-Mae gulped down her water after a hard two hours of training. She was sweating in places she didn't know you could sweat and one glance at her siblings told her they were having the same problems. She turned her head in Percy's direction and saw him pour some of his water on his face. Thinking that she may as well try it, she copied him and immediately felt more refreshed and energetic.

She skipped over to Annabeth who was talking to Malcolm. He seemed to be complaining about something and when she got nearer she began to overhear parts of their conversation.

"Can't we take a break?" Malcolm asked, in between deep inhales and exhales

"You have a half-hour break now."

"No, I meant a break from ... you know," he gestured helplessly with his arm towards the arena.

"A break from ... exercise?"

"Yes!" He clicked his fingers in satisfaction before greeting Lilly-Mae who had tapped him on his shoulder, purposely ignoring the face that Annabeth was pulling at him.

"If you really feel that tired, why not pour water over yourself! It'll make you feel so much more refreshed. It worked for me!" Lill-Mae exclaimed.

"Because, Lilly, I am not a child of Poseidon so water does not heal or make me energetic, it makes me wet. And annoyed." Malcolm answer, glancing off into the distance, "But then that does bring up the age-old question of 'is water wet.'"

He walked off, mumbling to himself with Lilly-Mae eagerly following behind.

Once they were well out of earshot (and Annabeth was sure that the chances of Malcolm returning were slim), Annabeth turned towards Percy who had walked up behind her during the conversation and had overheard Lilly-Mae saying the water made her feel ... energetic?

"Oh, yeah. She is definitely a daughter of Poseidon. 100%. No doubt about it. Which means one thing ..." Percy barely managed to conceal the darkness in his voice and thoughts.

"But that makes no sense!" Annabeth grumbled, angrily attempting to make sense of everything. She couldn't, after all, discard evidence she herself had witnessed.

Percy chuckled and turned away, announcing that the Athena cabin could pack up and go do whatever they wanted, but not before he smirked at Annabeth and muttered, "Some things don't have to make sense."

\--

"Water is wet! How does it get things wet if it isn't wet itself?" Malcolm yelled at Lilly-Mae - saying the word 'wet' way too many times in one sentence.

"The definition of wet is, 'covered or saturated with water or another liquid', how can water be covered in water?" Lilly-Mae replied, just as angrily.

Hurriedly, Chiron trotted out of the Big House and saw Lilly-Mae and Malcolm glaring daggers at each other. Neither willing to admit they were wrong, even if the other put up a good argument that they couldn't oppose.

"Now, now. What seems to be the problem?"

"Ah, Chiron. I'm glad you're here," Malcolm said, looking away from Lily-Mae's piercing gaze, "You're smart, right?"

"Uh, I certainly hope so!" the centaur joked, but the panic showed quite clearly in his eyes as he didn't quite know what exactly the following conversation would entail.

"Good. Then you can help me prove this idiot wrong." Lilly-Mae exclaimed, gleefully.

"No! So you can help me prove THIS idiot wrong." Malcolm yelled, his face beginning to resemble a tomato. A very red tomato.

"Oh, Hades' underpants," Chiron swore, under his breath silently praying to any god he could think of as no one sane ever wants to be a part of Athena kids' debates. Luckily for him, a god seemed to have overheard his pleas because just at that moment, two loud voices carried from the arena.

Due to the fact that one sounded distinctly like Percy's, Chiron immediately hurried towards the voices (leaving Lilly-Mae and Malcolm to determine whether or not water was wet) with Poseidon's warning replaying in his head.

A few days after the defeat of Gaia, Poseidon had pulled Chiron aside whilst everyone else was busy partying. 

"Watch out for my son," he had said with a tone of urgency in his voice that Chiron had not failed to detect, "I sense a darkness within him that has been present ever since his time in Tartarus. I don't know what happened down there but I have a feeling he unlocked some of his powers that, if used the wrong way or against us, could easily overpower us. Make sure he doesn't listen to that voice in his head that is pressuring him to do the wrong thing. Annabeth is his rock, but she's having trouble as well. Tartarus didn't exactly do them any favours."

As Chiron got closer to the voices, the noises started to form into words, one of them being Percy, and the other being ... Lord Poseidon?

"She's ten years old!" Percy cried, referring to, of course, Lilly-Mae. He worked her parentage out and confronted his father about it. Poseidon had immediately collapsed and told him everything.

Poseidon sighed, "I know that-"

"No. No, you don't. She's ten. You made her face the Minotaur alone, and you want her to be your secret weapon?" Percy's voice rose louder and louder until Chiron was sure the whole camp could hear him.

At that moment, Poseidon spotted Chiron approaching and his face filled with relief and then terror, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," he replied, slowly coming closer to the pair.

Percy turned to see who his father was addressing before looking mildly sheepish at the thought of his mentor seeing him acting the way he acted and saying the things he had said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Chiron continued, desperate to be the peacemaker in this situation, "Could I maybe suggest couples counselling?"

"I'll think we'll be fine," Percy muttered before glaring at Poseidon one last time and storming off. Chiron inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply before turning towards Poseidon.

"What did you do this time?"

"He started it!"

"Do you think I care?" the normally calm and tranquil teacher suddenly erupted, he had seen this happen before to Luke Castellan and he didn't want to lose another talented student to the Olympians selfishness, "He is a dangerous enemy. Do you know what he did in Tartarus? He made Misery feel misery. I don't know what he did exactly but Annabeth was terrified. When he retold the story she couldn't stop shaking. Now, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

After the explanation, Chiron was visibly shaking with anger. He slowly inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down. "At the campfire, you and the other gods are going to appear and explain everything to everyone. I don't care what plan you've made, you owe this to her at least. Now go and tell Lord Zeus what's going to happen. Uh ... respectfully."

\--

"Can Lilly-Mae Moor please come down to the campfire? We have something to tell her."


	4. in which percy gets a free therapy session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a tad short so apologies about that x
> 
> as always, please enjoy !!

_ third person _

"That was certainly an ... eventful night," Nico said, in an attempt to break the heavy silence in the room.

After the explanation last night, it was decided that Lilly-Mae should live in one of the big three cabins. Lilly-Mae chose Poseidon's because she didn't want to sleep in the same room as a huge Zeus statue, and she found the Hades cabin too dark and threatening. Now, all of the occupants of these three cabins (Nico, Percy, and Jason - Hazel was in the Roman camp and Thalia was with Artiemis' hunt) were gathered in the Poseidon cabin in order to attempt to piece together some sort of plan.

"Come on, guys," Lilly-Mae said miserably, "Stop ignoring the elephant in the room."

Percy sighed.

"She's right. Lilly, you are the most powerful demigod ever to exist. You need to make sure that you're properly trained so you can defend yourself. If your powers get out of control, like last night, who knows what could happen and who could get hurt."

"Wow, Percy. Don't hold back."

The event mentioned in Percy's speech was when, after finding out the danger and perils she was going to face, she burst into flames and immediately screeched. The flames weren't hurting her, it was mostly shock. All campers immediately turned to face the Hephaestus with looks of accusation on their faces, but they held up his hands and shook their heads, they all had a look of wonder on his face.

Eventually, Hephaestus had to take control. He stopped the fire and explained how Lilly-Mae would have the pinnacle of power from each god. She'd be able to control water better than anyone else, lightning and wind better than anyone, fire better than anyone else, and more. Lilly-Mae took this chance to immediately collapse, causing panic to erupt in the crowd of demigods watching. They brought her to the Big House and when she woke up, she chose her cabin and the rest is history.

But back to Poseidon's cabin.

Everyone realised that Percy's speech had a huge element of truth in it. Her powers could end up hurting a lot of people, or even immortals.

Suddenly Percy yelled in pain, "And then there's that STUPID prophecy."

"Wait." Nico stood up, immediately alert, "What prophecy?"

"Tell them Lilly."

"Wh- When I was making my way to camp (Athena told me which way to go), I passed a weird looking old lady who glanced at me then threw herself at me muttering the same four lines over and over again."

Lilly-Mae paused, looking at both of the expectant faces and then Percy's downcast face, she took a deep breath and continued.

"' _ Beware the hero who wields the riptide, _

_ For he is stronger than all, _

_ And whether he chooses good or bad, _

_ Chooses whether the gods will fall _ .'"

"You're screwed, man," Jason helpfully said.

"Ok, look. It might not be him," Lilly-Mae tried to calm everyone down, especially Percy who was growing angrier and angrier every second before he finally exploded -

"OF COURSE IT'S ME. 'THE HERO WHO WEILDS THE RIPTIDE'; WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!"

"Someone get Annabeth -" Nico started to say.

"No!" Percy interrupted, "I don't want her to see me like this."

He glanced towards Lilly-Mae who had back up against the wall, obviously terrified, and Nico and Jason who were standing protectively in front of her as if they were almost ready to ... fight ... him? This sight calmed him down.

"Look, Lilly, I ..." He began but soon realised he couldn't finish. How could he explain something if even he didn't know what to explain, "I ... I'm sorry."

Lilly-Mae tentatively crept out from behind the safety of the other two, looked Percy in the eye dead on for a solid two seconds with her now sea-green eyes, then suddenly hugged Percy so tightly he thought his ribs would crack, but he didn't complain. He smiled and hugged her back and briefly acknowledged Nico and Jason walking out to go to breakfast, deciding to give the two siblings some much-needed privacy.

"Lilly," Percy began, just about to tell her something he had been keeping in since it happened, "Do you know about the goddess Misery? And do you know about Tartarus?"

\--

"- and I don't know what happened but I ... I was enjoying it. I was enjoying making Misery feeling, well, miserable. If Annabeth wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened. The fact that I have this power terrifies me, and when Hephaestus said that you have the absolute maximum power any demigod could have, that means you have this power as well. I have a theory that you have the power to control anything that has water particles in it."

"Oh."

"Holy Hera, I'm so sorry. You're ten and I'm telling you about the horrors of Tartarus I -"

"Perce. -" "Percy" "-Perce. You need to realise that you weren't you down there. From what I know, that place brings out your darkest thoughts, thoughts that you would never even think twice about and shudder at the thought. That wasn't you down there, that was some nightmare version of you, you have to understand that. I need you. I have to perfect all of my powers and I need you to help me. Please? A favour for your favourite sister?"

Percy grinned, it didn't reach his eyes but Lilly-Mae decided it was better than nothing, "Come in, it's time for breakfast!"

\--

On their way to the breakfast, Percy couldn't help but think how Lilly-Mae described it wasn't the best way. She said that thoughts you'd think down there were thoughts you'd shudder at the thought of doing up here. But, even thought he was terrified of his power, he felt pride in being able to be that powerful, and that scared him even more.

It was on that walk there that he finally made a decision that would change his life.

\--

At the sight of Percy and Lilly-Mae walking into the eating area, Annabeth leapt out of her seat and ran over to them, "Where have you guys been?" she exclaimed, "Nico and Jason came back ages ago and said you guys were talking?"

She paused, expecting and waiting for an explanation but she didn't receive one. Percy just shook his head, smiled, and shooed Lilly-Mae away to go get herself some food. He then disregarded his own advice and turned away to go back to his cabin without eating anything before Annabeth stopped him by holding onto his shirt from the back.

"I don't know where you're going but you have to eat something."

"Annabeth. I'm a danger to the camp. I keep having these dangerous thoughts and I just know one day I'm going to end up acting on them." Percy blurted out, completely unintentionally. His original plan was to just sneak off in the middle of the night without anyone knowing, but plans usually never go as they were intended, especially if they were made by a demigod.

Annabeth took a slow, deep breath before speaking, "I ... I've been feeling the same way too, and I fear so is Nico. Remember, he went down there as well, alone. But we have to stay, for Lilly if no one else. She needs our level of experience, we need to train her so she doesn't fall victim to the countless monsters other unfortunate demigods have fallen victim to."

"Maybe you're right. I'll speak to Nico, it can't be good to keep all that negativity bottled up."

"I'll bring you some breakfast," Annabeth smirked before lightly kissing Percy on the cheek and walking back to the breakfast area, intending to look for Lilly-Mae.

As Percy made his way to the Hades cabin, meaning to meet Nico there, the same two lines of the prophecy were on replay in his head,

' _ And whether he chooses good or bad, _

_ Chooses whether the gods will fall _ .'


	5. in which solangelo talk and lilly gets an invite to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of my prewritten chapters so it may be a while before the next one updates. but i'll try my best to make it quick !
> 
> enjoy xx

_ third person _

After breakfast, Nico sat alone in his cabin and put his head in his hands. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what Percy talked about with Lilly-Mae, but he couldn't be sure. He did know, however, that if one certain son of Apollo didn't exist, Nico would probably not be in the best state.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, someone knocked outside his door.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered to himself, before smiling (something he'd found himself doing a lot more these days) and opening the door.

"Hey, Neeks!" Will said, having already barged past Nico into the cabin, "We have to talk."

Nico felt the smile slide off of his face and his heart drop.

"Or, more specifically,  _ you _ need to talk," Will continued quickly, easily sensing Nico's change in emotion, "Percy told me about Tartarus and how you haven't been telling me the whole truth. I can't even attempt to imagine what it must be like down there, but you can't keep it to yourself. Percy has Annabeth and Annabeth has Percy. I may not be ideal for this talk, but it needs to happen. I'm a child of Apollo, so trust me when I tell you that you need to talk about it - for your own good."

After that speech, Nico took a deep breath and sat down next to Will on his bed.

"Are you sure? It's not a very pretty story."

"That's exactly why I am sure," Will insisted.

\--

"- I guess I just ... it just made me wonder if ... if I did deserve to live. I let Bianca die, after everything she did for me. Maybe just lying down and giving up would be the best option. It's definitely the easiest," Nico finished, unable to even look Will in the eye. But he grabbed Nico's hands and held them tightly in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"You are so, so brave for going through all of that on your own. But I need you to know that you're not on your own any more. You have Percy, Annabeth, and ... and me. We're here for you and we're not going anywhere - " Will started to say before he was interrupted by Nico's lips on his.

Nico pulled back and gasped, "I - I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know what I was thinking I - "

This time, Will interrupted Nico as he gently cupped Nico's face with his hands.

"I - I really like you, Solace."

"And I really like you, Neeks."

"...Don't call me that."

\--

_earlier_

Percy waved good luck to Will as he made his way towards the Hades cabin to talk to Nico. Percy guessed that Nico may find it easier to talk to Will over him - and he didn't take that personally. How could he?

He ran to catch up with Annabeth who was holding two pieces of buttered toast for him, stolen from the breakfast he missed.

"Ah shent 'ill to 'alk to Nahco," he mumbled with his mouth full.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Gross. Swallow, and then tell me again what you said."

"I sent Will to talk to Nico. I figured it'd be better for them both. That better, Wise Girl?"

"Much better, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him on the cheek before continuing, "Hey, I was thinking, you should talk to Lilly about your 'powers', as such. You are going to have to be the one to help train her because you're the only son of Poseidon alive right now, and it might be in both of your best interests to start as soon as possible."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"When am I not, Kelp Head?" Annabeth smirked as she stole the last of his toast and stuffed it into her mouth. Laughing at the expression on Percy's face, she quickly chewed and swallowed before she childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yeah, real mature of you," Percy muttered under his breath, but Annabeth still heard and it only widened her smirk.

"Race you back to your cabin," she yelled, having already started to run.

"Cheater!"

\--

Percy awkwardly stood in front of Lilly, his hands out in front of him as they started their first training session. Lilly mimicked his stance and faced the lake, determination clear in her eyes.

"I've never actually taught this before, obviously, but just focus on the lake here, and you should feel a tugging sensation in your gut, I guess. So just take a deep breath in, and I guess believe you can do it and you will - or something else incredibly cheesy."

Ignoring the end of Percy's 'speech', Lilly squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to control the lake in front of her. But she couldn't do it. However, she could sense something in the air surrounding her and focused on that instead. She clasped her hands together slowly and somehow knew that whatever was surrounding her was obeying her command. Percy gasped loudly and caused her concentration to break as she snapped her eyes open and felt water come crashing down on her, but she remained dry.

"What did you do?" Percy exclaimed, "You somehow controlled the water molecules in the air and enclosed yourself in a water bubble of sorts. Even I can't do that."

"I guess that's what the gods meant when they said I would inherit all of their powers," Lilly said, becoming vaguely more aware of how tired she was becoming.

"Does that mean you'll be able to turn into different animals as well?" Percy laughed, "Frank is going to love this!"

"Frank?"

"Oh yeah, he's from the other camp. The 'Seven' are getting together next week to just talk about everything that's happened and ... and Leo. You've heard about him, right?"

After Lilly nodded, Percy continued, "Anyways, you should come. I'm sure both Frank and Hazel would love to meet you, and the rest of us definitely won't mind - even Nico's coming. And Will, because both of them are kind of a package deal at the moment."

"I mean, I'd love to come!" Lilly grinned, ecstatic at the invitation, "I really want to meet Frank and Hazel, I've heard so many stories about them. Are they true?"

"Erm, most of them are I guess. But they don't really have a secret shop in Canada where they sell honey, milk and jewels. That was a rumour Reyna spread as a joke, and now everyone believes it."

"Oh."


End file.
